


Sexual Therapy

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Doctor!Jack, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Receptionist!Iano, Threesome - M/M/M, Torchwood Doesn't Exist, Virgin!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are having intimacy problems. So, the seek professional help from Doctor Jack Harkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This premise is sooo hokey...but it's definitely smutty. :-) feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms

Dr. John Watson considered himself to be good friends with Molly Hooper. They were good enough friends to make sure they had a lunch date each month at The Criterion Coffee Bar. John felt that Molly was his closest female friend. So, he didn't really have much trouble talking to her about his personal relationship troubles. He wouldn't bring them up of course, but if Molly asked, he would feel comfortable talking about them with her.

“So, how are things with Sherlock going?” Molly asked.

“All right. I wish things could be better, but they're not bad,” John answered.

“Oh? What's wrong?” asked Molly with genuine concern.

John thought about his words and said, “If what I say is too much information, let me know, ok?” Molly nodded.

“He's very uncomfortable with intimacy. I know that's fine. I've told him that it's fine. We don't have to if he's not ready, but he says that he is. He says he wants to have sex, but every time we try, he gets very nervous and changes his mind. Like I said, I don't care, but he's really beating himself up over it. I feel bad for him. I want him to be more relaxed with me. We've tried everything to help put him at ease, but nothing seems to be working.”

“Have you tried an intimacy therapist?” asked Molly.

“A what?” questioned John.

“An intimacy therapist," Molly repeated. “Tom and I went to see one once. He was great. You and your partner go. The two of you have sex with the therapist. He shows you what to do and it cures any and all intimacy problems.”

“Wait,” started John. “You have sex with the therapist? He sounds more like a prostitute than a doctor.”

Molly said, “I know it sounds sketchy, but this guy really knows what he's doing. He'll help you and Sherlock become more relaxed with one another.”

“Well, it's something to think about,” said John.

“I have his business card on me,” offered Molly. She handed the card to John.

“Thanks,” said John. “Maybe I'll talk to Sherlock about it.”

“It's worth a try,” said Molly. John looked at the doctor's name on the card, “Doctor Jack Harkness.”

“Yeah,” said John. “It's definitely worth a try.”

John came home to find Sherlock playing his violin. When he saw that his flatmate had returned, he stopped playing and kissed him on the cheek.

“How was lunch? Molly is well?” Sherlock asked. John nodded.

“Oh yeah. Lunch was fine. Molly's good.”

Sherlock observed John for a moment and said, “Your speech pattern is off. You're thinking hard about something. My guess that it has to do with the business card that's sticking out of your pocket. It wasn't there when you left. May I see it?”

John tried to think of a reason not to give the card to Sherlock, but he couldn't come up with any. So, he handed it over.

Sherlock read it, made a surprised face, and said, “Intimacy therapist?” John blushed a little.

“I hope you don't mind. Molly asked how things were going between us and I told her that things were, uh, not going.”

“I don't really mind,” said Sherlock. “Molly is our oldest and dearest friend. Besides, I've already told her about how you kiss like a fish.”

“What?” asked John. Sherlock ignored him.

“Well, we might as well try,” said Sherlock. John was surprised.

“What? Really? You'd be willing to see this guy?”

“I've been wanting to solve these problems ever since they became apparent,” said Sherlock. “Of course I'm willing.”

“I'm just not so sure if I am,” countered John. Sherlock pulled him into an embrace and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you so much, John,” said Sherlock. “I want to be able to love you with my entire self. I think that this could be a good opportunity for us.” John looked up at Sherlock's blue-green eyes and kissed him.

“I'll call and make an appointment,” said John. 

Sherlock let go of John, but before he left the room, John warned him, “Now, just so you know, this will involve having sex with the doctor.” Sherlock stared at John silently for quite a bit. It was almost as if he broke down.

“Oh,” said Sherlock finally. He breathed in sharply and said, “I guess I'll just have to soldier on then.”

Later that week, John and Sherlock arrived at the doctor's office. They were greeted by a male receptionist who wore a classy suit and tie.

“You must be John and Sherlock,” he said with a thick Welsh accent. “Go right in. Doctor Harkness is expecting you.” Sherlock was starting to get a little nervous. He took a deep breath, held John's hand, and opened the door.

Sherlock looked around the office and took everything in. It was clean and well lit. On one side of the room was a bed, sofa, chest of drawers, and three diplomas on the wall. On the other side, there were two chairs, a desk, and a doctor. He rose to his feet to shake his patients' hands.

“Hello. I'm Doctor Jack Harkness," he said in a warm American accent. “It's nice to meet you.” Both John and Sherlock were impressed by how handsome the doctor was. His face was rugged and his smile was inviting. He was tall and had a good handshake. After Sherlock and John introduced themselves, they sat and got down to business.

“I just want to let you know up front that everything that goes on in this office is 100% private and consensual.” said Doctor Harkness. “The minute you don't feel comfortable with something, you let me know and we'll try something else or we'll stop completely.” John and Sherlock nodded. There was something very trustworthy about this doctor. “I'd like to get to know your dynamic before we start anything. So, gentlemen, what seems to be the trouble?”

“It's me,” Sherlock sighed. “I'm the trouble. I feel ready for sex. I want to have sex, but every time I try, I psyche myself out of it. I don't know why, but I always get very uncomfortable at the last second.”

“Is this a problem for you, Dr. Watson?” the doctor asked.

“No,” said John. “Well, I mean, I'd like to have sex with Sherlock, but I don't want to force him into anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“I do want to have sex though,” said Sherlock. “I really do. I just become so afraid of it.”

“What are you afraid of?” asked Doctor Harkness.

Sherlock looked away as if he were embarrassed and said, “I've never had sex with anyone. I'm so scared that I won't be good enough for him.”

“Comparing yourself to others won't get you anywhere, Mr. Holmes. You need to know that you're good enough for John. Once you're in charge of yourself, you can take charge with sex,” said Doctor Harkness.

Doctor Harkness considered his patients and said, “I wonder if the jealousy technique would work for you. It a very common solution for the couples I see. While jealousy isn't necessarily a good thing to have in a solid relationship, it'll be good for us. Sherlock, I'm going to come on to John. The idea is that your jealousy will awaken a passion in you. It will cause you to want to stop me from coming on to him. You'll want to be the one making love to him. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” said Sherlock.

“Great,” said Doctor Harkness. Then, he broke out into a winning smile. “Gentlemen, do I have your permission to become intimate with you?”

John and Sherlock looked at the insanely attractive man and said, “Yes,” in perfect unison. Jack's smile grew wider.

“Let's get started then.”

Doctor Harkness slowly stepped out from behind his desk and traveled over to John. He stood in front of the man and tilted his chin up so that they were looking each other in the eye. John's heart started racing. Then, Doctor Harkness sat down on John's lap. He kissed him deeply and softly moaned into his mouth. He rolled his hips in the most sensuous manner. This continued for a couple of minutes. Then, without breaking the kiss, Doctor Harkness opened his eyes and looked up at Sherlock. He could tell that the detective was getting turned on, but he wasn't sure if the jealousy thing was working. So, he asked him.

Doctor Harkness broke the kiss, but continued to roll his hips.

“How does this make you feel, Mr. Holmes?” the doctor asked.

“Aroused,” said Sherlock quietly.

“What about jealous?” Doctor Harkness pressed.

“I, uh, I'm not sure,” Sherlock stammered.

“Let's keep trying,” Jack suggested.

Doctor Harkness turned his attention back to John. He unbuttoned the man's shirt. Then, let his hands roam around John's chest. He made love to the smaller man's neck. John sighed with deep satisfaction. This was too much for Sherlock to bare.

“Stop,” Sherlock said urgently. Doctor Harkness did so immediately and turned toward Sherlock.

“How did that make you feel?” the doctor asked.

“Jealous,” answered Sherlock with embarrassment. “Jealous and ashamed. I want to be the one satisfying John.”

“That's good,” commended Doctor Harkness. “Switch places with me. I'll guide you.”

Sherlock stepped in front of John and awkwardly straddled him. He gave John a nervous smile. His partner genuinely smiled back.

“Just relax, Sherlock,” said John. “Do what Doctor Harkness says and you'll be fine.” Jack stood behind Sherlock and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“Start off slow. Just kiss him.” That was easy enough to do. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed John passionately. They were so wrapped up that they didn't even noticed Doctor Harkness get back onto John's lap and slide up behind Sherlock.

Doctor Harkness reached around Sherlock and unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him. Then, he scooted forward so that his slightly tented trousers were rubbing against Sherlock's backside. He rolled his hips as he took off this own shirt. What a sight the three of them were: All shirtless, John and Sherlock kissing, Doctor Harkness grinding into Sherlock's covered backside, and all of them sporting some length of a hard-on. It was truly beautiful.

Doctor Harkness gently guided Sherlock's mouth away from John's and kissed the detective himself.

“Mr. Holmes, you are a fabulous kisser,” the doctor joked when he came up for air.

“The best,” John agreed.

“It isn't kissing I'm having trouble with,” said Sherlock. “It's the sex.”

“Right,” said Doctor Harkness. “Now that we're all wound up, let's work on that.”

Doctor Harkness led the two men over to the bed on the other side of the room.

“Dr. Watson, if you please, take off your pants and lay down on the bed,” the doctor instructed. John did so. Sherlock looked at John's naked body stretched out before him. His palms were sweaty. He swallowed hard. Doctor Harkness snuggled up behind Sherlock again. He kissed the detective's neck and loosened his pants. In between the kisses, Doctor Harkness spoke to Sherlock in a breathy voice. “You're getting aroused, Mr. Holmes. What are you going to do?”

Doctor Harkness was able to work Sherlock's pants off of him.

The doctor stuck his hand into the fly of Sherlock's underpants, gave his dick a good rub, and whispered in his ear, “Look at John. He's naked. He wants you. What are you going to do?” Sherlock took a few deep breaths. He couldn't find his voice. Doctor Harkness just kept jerking him and asking, “What are you going to do?” Finally, the detective shrugged Doctor Harkness off.

“I'm going to devour him,” Sherlock cried. Doctor Harkness pulled a condom out of his pocket and handed it to Sherlock.

“There's lube in the top drawer,” the doctor said. Sherlock lubed up his dick, slipped the condom on, and jumped into the bed.

Unfortunately, that's where Sherlock stopped. He looked at John with fear in his eyes.

“I can't,” Sherlock said weakly.

“You can, but you don't have to,” said John. Sherlock was angry with himself now.

“That's not good enough," Sherlock shouted. “I want to have sex with you in the worst way.”

“Have you tried bottoming?” asked Doctor Harkness. 

Sherlock blinked in confusion.

“Bottoming?” Sherlock questioned.

“Yeah,” said Doctor Harkness. “John shags you instead of you shagging John. You don't really have to do anything. You would just lie there. Let me show you.” Doctor Harkness gave John a small nudge so he would get off the bed. “Lay down, Sherlock.” The detective complied. Doctor Harkness dropped his pants, spread lube onto his moderate erection, and rolled on a condom. “Dr. Watson, this will be an excellent time for you to observe partner care,” Jack explained. “Sherlock is so worried about taking care of you. Topping could be a good way to take care of him.” Doctor Harkness turned his attention back to Sherlock. “I'm going to enter you now, Mr. Holmes.” he said with an air of authority. It was time.

Doctor Harkness slowly filled Sherlock. He was so tight. It was very pleasurable for Jack. Sherlock, new to this sensation, swore.

“Fuck!” Sherlock shouted.

“Are you all right?” asked Doctor Harkness. Sherlock stared at the man between his raised legs. His eyes were bleary with lust.

“Do that again,” Sherlock said. Doctor Harkness smiled.

“I have something better in mind,” Doctor Harkness said as he stroked Sherlock's dick.

Doctor Harkness turned toward John. His patient was standing there, motionless. His mouth hung open. He wanted in on this.

“Dr. Watson, come here,” said Jack. John stood next to the topping man.

“Where do you want me?” John asked.

“Right here,” said Doctor Harkness as he gave Sherlock's erection a sharp jerk. “I'd suggest facing your partner.”

John grabbed the bottle of lube and slathered it on over Sherlock's still sheathed penis. Then, he climbed over the detective and slowly seated himself upon the hardened cock. Doctor Harkness wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed him and thrusted into Sherlock. John grinded himself onto his partner. Sherlock was drunk on pleasure. Now, the two doctors were enjoying themselves, but not as much as Sherlock was. He screamed and moaned. He was getting wonderfully fucked by two gorgeous gentlemen. He was in coitus heaven.

It only took a couple of minutes before Sherlock was climaxing.

“Oh, Doctor...” Sherlock sighed. John wasn't sure which one he was referring to, but Jack knew. Anyway, John and Doctor Harkness came not too far after. Once they were all spent, they all flopped onto the bed so they could catch their breath.

After minute or two, Doctor Harkness asked, “How are you gentlemen feeling?”

“Great,” said John.

“Do you think you could to this on your own?” Jack asked.

“Most definitely,” Sherlock replied. Doctor Harkness smiled.

“That's what I want to hear,” said Doctor Harkness.

After that, Sherlock and John got dressed and left Doctor Harkness' office. Once they were gone, the receptionist let himself in.

“Do I have any more appointments today?” Doctor Harkness asked.

“No. They were the last two,” his receptionist replied.

“Sounds good,” said Jack. He looked at the man before him and asked, “Were you listening in?”

“I'm afraid so, Sir,” was the reply.

“How did it make you feel?” asked Jack.

“Immensely turned on,” admitted the receptionist. Jack smiled slyly.

“Ianto, darling, I think we're staying in tonight,” said Jack. Ianto copied Jack's devious grin.

“I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
